Nosy Mogs And Moonlight Snogs
by TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: Newt and Tina have both moved to Fawkes to live near each other and fulfil their dreams. Later on, Queenie comes to join them. Tina has spent all day, as Mayor, developing the town, and she likes to do as she pleases after work. She normally goes to find an outfit, puts it on, and... well, she goes to meet her new boyfriend Newt for an adventure in the night. Challenge for an Amino


Tina stared at her sister Queenie's mannequin. She needed to borrow an outfit. With a quick glimpse out of the window, she realised that the weather was still nice. So that lovely jumper is a definite no-no, she thought. Pulling open the minimalist dresser, she began rummaging, until she found the perfect skirt. Yes, she was going to wear a skirt for a change. For it was now summer, and Tina wanted- no, needed- to make a good impression. She ran from her younger sister's spacious house to her smaller one, going straight up into her bedroom. With a flick of her blue glow-wand, she was wearing her outfit; that mint skirt from Queenie, small, white ankle socks, her freshly polished pair of black, buckled shoes and a vest of her design- baggy, and displaying the sign that the people of Hogwarts all talked about, and the sign that Gellert branded as the Deathly Hallows. Another flick, and her hair was perfectly styled, with a small bow in the side. A fleeting look in the mirror confirmed her worry that she didn't look like herself. But he had to like her efforts, even if the outfit looked like it would suit Queenie more than Tina. She ran down the stairs, then turned the lights off. And without a look back, she was gone; she had set off on her date with Newt.

He was waiting for her. He always was. He, unlike her, hadn't styled his hair, or dressed up. His hair still flopped the same way, and he still wore his shirt and shorts from a long day at work with the animals. And he still bore the same awkward grin , and gave her the same hug he always did when they met up.

"Well, I must say that you look absolutely stunning, my dear Tina. You're showing me up." He looked down to himself, back to her clothes, and finally rested his eyes upon her face. Gosh, normally he was never this brave. "You had a good day?" he asked nervously, reaching out for her hand.

She held his hand tightly. "S-sure. You?" she stuttered.

His smile never faded. "Well, it's not been bad. But it's going to be better now you're here."

They both blushed scarlet at that. "But, my dear Tina, we have plans, do we not?"

And they both walked off down the path into the evening sun.

Tina told him about her day first. She had been going in and out of the town hall all day, working with her secretary, Isabelle. But Tina didn't mind. Fawkes' government was much better than MACUSA, or the MFM. It was fun, but tiring. Then it was his turn. He had spent all day in his case, caring for the animals. He was upset, as he had just had to let go of one of his rabbits- Tiffany. But, as if to make up for his losses, he was getting a new arrival in the koala department; her name was Canberra. Soon, they had reached their destination.

A stripy picnic blanket lay out on the grass, and two fold-up chairs were already out. A basket full to the brim with food lay there too, aside two cups of coffee.

"Surprise," Newt muttered.

Tina felt a grin break out. The clearing was lovely, with the apple trees surrounding it- she had never noticed it before.

"Have a seat," he said, taking one. She, of course, followed, muttering her silent thanks. But no amount of words could show how grateful she was, and how happy his selflessness made her.

They never stopped smiling the whole time they were there. And they talked whilst they ate, not just about their respective jobs this time, but their interests. Tina seemed to love sleeping far more than he did, they both adored a good book, but she found his knowledge about animals crazy but amazing. And of course, Tina was mainly drawn to him for her love towards him, and vice versa. But as much as Queenie would tease and say they belonged together until they both became red in the face, they were separate people.

It was late when they finished eating. Newt had made lots of food, and the plates kept refilling.

"H-hey. Look, Newt. Today has been, uh, totally awesome. I thank you ever so much, and you've made me so happy. Now, I was wondering if you'd… Do you want to watch the fireworks with me? I know a good place, and…" she trailed off in embarrassment.

But Newt, being the gentleman he was, replied, "I-I'd love to Tina. I'd like that, very much. That would make me very happy."

Tina somehow managed to grow even redder, as she remembered she had said something along the same lines as that before. With a flick of his bubble wand, he produced two soft-serve ice cream cones. She took one from him gingerly, and began slowly licking it as they walked down the paths.

"They are nice, Tina; I absolutely agree. They're almost as beautiful as you."

When he tried, he could be such a romantic. And he loved to flatter Tina with sweet compliments. She nestled closer to him on the bench, and moved both her hands so they were holding his. She moved her right hand and his left hand over to the fire subconsciously, seeking out its heat.

Tina had already confessed time and time again. But each time they drew closer to that long-desired kiss.

"I really do love you, Newt," she whispered.

"I- I love you too," he replied, so quiet she barely heard it.

And as they turned closer to each other, they noticed all the community-made fireworks going off. A big one of Merry flashed by, probably made by her.

They leant forwards, trying to block out all the booming in the background, before sharing a shaky smile.

This was it.

They were inches apart, and both parties were forgetting to of the corner of her eye, Tina barely noticed a blue and yellow firework burst into the sky. Had Tina have looked up, she would have seen the gift from her sister. It was a firework, reading Newt Loves Tina. But she didn't. She leant forwards even more, desperately praying for that long-awaited kiss.

When it finally came, she was ectastic, and her face lit up. And she was over the moon. The minute their lips touched passionately, she was complete, and hoped he was too. She had never fit in at MACUSA, or New York in general. The Ministry wasn't too bad, but she had never felt satisfied, like she was now, kissing Newt. Lapland was a fun adventure, but it was better as a dream than in reality. Buckbeak- well, there was just this weird atmosphere there. And as much as she loved visiting Hogwarts, or even Hedwig, whether alone, or with Newt or Queenie, she loved her new home even more. She could make it how she wanted, and help develop the town along those she loved. And that day was a perfect example of all the fun she had been up to in Fawkes with Newt. She'd helped out her town in the morning, and the afternoon was made much better with her date- even though she refused to call it that- and their first kiss. For what could be a better end to a great day than a nosy mog watching what was meant to be a very private and secret moonlight snog.


End file.
